1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spiritual statue system and more particularly pertains to providing an appropriate final resting place for the mortal remains of a cremated person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of urns of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, urns of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of storing the mortal remains of cremated persons are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,822 issued Feb. 15, 2000 to Luebke relates to a Pet Crematory Urn. U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,330 issued May 21, 1991 to Botsch relates to a Personalized Pet Animal Memorial Product. U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,507 issued Mar. 13, 2001 to Dennis relates to a Method of Making a Memorial for Preservation of Remains of Deceased Individual. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 312,058 issued Nov. 13, 1990 to Vermillion relates to an Angel Figurine. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 377,017 issued Dec. 31, 1996 to Giumarra relates to a Religious Statue Cassette Player.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a spiritual statue system that allows providing an appropriate final resting place for the mortal remains of a cremated person.
In this respect, the spiritual statue system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an appropriate final resting place for the mortal remains of a cremated person.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved spiritual statue system which can be used for providing an appropriate final resting place for the mortal remains of a cremated person. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.